


Wicked Mouths

by MizUnderstood2136



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Super Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizUnderstood2136/pseuds/MizUnderstood2136
Summary: Just a blurb for Aurelia and Cullen.At Halamshiral, tensions are high, passions higher. As they progress through the evening, things become more tense and...Well read and find out what happens.. On that balcony when Cullen finally gets Aurelia alone...





	Wicked Mouths

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Fabienne! 

**Wicked Mouths** **-**

 

After our introductions and my discussion with Leliana, I wandered around the foyer for a few moments. Talked with Josephine and her adorable sister. Yvette? She was a bit of a little sass queen! Then I made my way through the ballroom. I spotted Cullen at a table surrounded by well dressed noble women. He looked sorely put out, and his red face told me something was going on. I tried to tug my corset up again, and as usual it didn’t budge. It pushed my breasts up at the oddest angle, and those were barely contained by the deep royal teal silk. My white skin was a surprising contrast to the teal.    
I picked my way through the crowd and when I stopped next to him, he was trying his hardest to look me in the face.    
“Are you having fun with your new admirers?” I teased him, trying not to bounce on my feet. This was.. Almost fun. It probably wouldn’t stay that way, but still. 

“No,  _ Inquisitor _ , I am not. These.. People. Will not go away!” he gritted through his teeth. I put my hand on his. “Would you like to dance?” I asked him, trying to distract him.    
“What? Me? Dance?” he looked bewildered. And I must admit, my heart fell just a little. “Aur.. Inquisitor, I haven’t danced in a very long time. We will see once the festivities are over.”    
I just nodded, then leaned in close, “You look beyond handsome in that uniform, Cullen.” I whispered it quietly. I watched him close his eyes and shiver. I chuckled and moved away, went to stand at the railing above the dance floor. Then I felt lips at my ear, “You look ravishing, Aurelia. All that creamy skin? My hands are itching to pull that bodice down so I can touch you.” His teeth gripped my earlobe for a second, barely. Enough to swamp my body with heat. I shuddered. When I turned to look a moment later, he was standing back at the table, a very smug look on his handsome face.    
Two could play that game.    
**\------------------------------------**   
An hour or so later, after I had taken Bull, Solas and Dorian into the servant’s quarters, fought with several Venatori and finally made it back to the ballroom, I had more questions than answers. But I had found some blackmail material on both Gaspard and Briala. When I rushed back into the ballroom, fixing my gown, trying to tug it to cover my breasts more. It still didn’t work and I felt very on display. When Cullen, Leliana and Josephine found me, they all tried to pressure me into making a decision. I snarked at them and told them I was doing this my way. The entire time the women were talking, I was trying to fix my dress and Cullen was watching my hands.    
When the women walked off, Cullen took me aside. “Will you stop that? You are just drawing more attention to your.. You. You are already distracting enough wearing that. And I cannot stop worrying about you. This is the worst party ever.”    
I chuckled. “I will be fine. You will be fine. Stop worrying.”   
“I can’t. It’s my job. And you’re killing me here,” he whispered. I gave him a sunny smile, scratched at the top of the dress and when his eyes fell to my chest again, his face blossomed red, almost the color of his jacket.    
“I’m going back to my table,” he muttered. I laughed and turned away, my hands behind my back. Then they were touching.. Him. Cullen. He pressed his mouth to my ear, “This is your fault,” he accused softly. I lightly dragged my fingers up the hard length of him through his pants. He shuddered against my back. I was immensely glad for the full skirt of this ridiculous dress. “You’re killing me here,” he whispered before pulling away, and going to hide behind his table. 

**\------------------------------------**

Damn! Damn and DOUBLE damn! They were all a bunch of damned liars! Celene! Briala! And Gaspard. And between the three of them and their idiotic machinations, they had completely overlooked Floriane and her own role in all of this. I re-entered the ballroom again, after breaking into the royal wings, and Gaspard’s office, and spotted Cullen with Leliana and Josephine. I didn’t even try to fix my dress, and marched right over to them.    
“Floriane and Celene have a speech to make, what do you want to do?” Cullen asked.    
“Oh, Celene is going to be murdered during said speech.”   
Instant chaos between the 3.    
I held up my hand. Put it to my chest. Maker my heart was racing. “I need you to get your men into place Cullen. I have a speech to interrupt.” They tried to stop me but I flounced away.    
“Maker’s breath,” Cullen muttered as I walked away.    
Indeed.    
**\------------------------------------**   
After everything was said and done, I took a breath out on the balcony. Morrigan ‘offered’ the Inquisition her services, and I accepted. Then Cullen joined me on the balcony. And he took me in his arms. Swung me around, and told me how crazy I had driven him all night.    
“Like seeing you all dapper and proper was easy for me?” I teased. I tugged at the bodice again, and there went his eyes. He pulled me closer.   
“You’re doing that on purpose, aren’t you?” he asked, his voice rough. I laughed softly.    
“Maybe? Why?”   
“Because every time you do, I need you a little more. Waiting until we get home is going to be a painful thing.”   
I raised an eyebrow. “You know.. I found some very abandoned places in this palace. They’ll be celebrating a while yet. Come with me, Commander.” I said with a sly grin. I kissed his chin before leaving his arms. He followed me through the palace, and when I took him out onto a very quiet balcony, he shut the doors and pressed his back against them.    
“You, are amazing,” he said, before walking towards me where I stood at the railing. When he reached me, his hands pulled my mouth up to his. A gentle kiss at first, but that quickly changed. Desperation and need. All that pent up tension. Hours of frustration. Adrenaline even. His tongue dancing with mine, his arms wrapping around me to hold me close. I could feel him harden even more against my stomach. Heady feeling that. When he pulled away, he lifted me up on the corner of the railing, before pulling the top of my bodice down. My breasts spilled out into his hands and he gave this appreciative grunt before his mouth was on one and his hand on the other. My right hand snaked into his hair as he lavished attention on each breast. I could feel myself getting wetter by the second.

When he finally stood back up, his hands drew the skirt of my dress up. His hands were hot on my thighs, sliding high and around me to grip my butt. I lifted his jacket and unbuttoned his trousers, pulling his very hard cock from within. He moaned when I wrapped my hand around him. “Maker, I’ve been waiting for that all night long,” he whispered raggedly. I kissed his chin, and he shuddered under my hand. I stroked him, gripping his cock tight. “Cullen, I need you so badly,” I whispered against his neck.    
His hand slid between my legs, pulling aside the lacy undergarments Leliana had gotten for me. Then his fingers were parting me, touching and rubbing. Dipping inside me, making me just need him more.    
“Aurelia, I don’t think I can take much more,” he whispered. I begged him to take me.    
He removed my hands and spread my legs farther, “Wrap your legs around me,” he said before picking me up. I did, and then he took me to the corner wall, pressed my back against it. Then he was moving, thrusting and grinding himself against me. Hot and hard and driving me further and further.    
“How do you do this to me?” he asked, his hips moving faster. I was about to answer when the door to the balcony swung open. I gasped and covered my chest, and Cullen cursed.    
Josephine and the Empress walked through the door. “Inquisitor, Empress Celene, Oh!!” she exclaimed.    
“What is the mat..” Celene started to say then she spotted us in the corner. Poor Cullen, his face was literally the color of his jacket. Celene started to chuckle, and Josephine was sputtering.   
“What can I help you with?” I squeaked, trying not to die. Cullen was still deep inside me and his hands shook against my back and butt. I could feel the blush stealing up my cheeks.   
“I am so sorry, Empress Celene! I do not know what..” Josephine started to speak, trying to make excuses.    
“Nonsense, Ambassador. The Inquisitor has earned her moment of fun. After all, she did save Orlais. Come, let them have their fun. Congratulations, Commander,” Celene tittered. His forehead pressed to mine, and as Josephine left with the Empress, they shut the door. I started to laugh. I couldn’t help it. And as I laughed, he started to move again. My laugh changed to a moan, and it was his turn to chuckle.    
“That.. could quite possibly be the most embarrassing thing ever to happen to me,” he muttered. I shook my head, pulled his mouth down to mine and distracted him. I bit his bottom lip, tugging it gently. He growled at me, pressed my butt against the wall and thrust harder. Then his hand was on me, rubbing at my clit and demanding my pleasure.    
“I need you to give this to me,” he begged me, fingers relentless and hot. I drew his mouth back to mine to silence him, riding the pressure and need. And still he moved. Within a minute or so I was crying out, his mouth pulling from mine as he groaned his own release. Hot and throbbing and pulsing together, twitching and so wet. I pressed my forehead to his jaw, my fingers clawing into his jacket. A lock of hair fell over my forehead, and I tried to breathe. After a few lovely minutes, he carried me back to the railing and set me down. His face was glowing red again as he righted his trousers.   
“I cannot believe the Empress saw that,” he muttered. I laughed as I tried to right myself as well. He helped me fix my bodice, after slowly rubbing his fingers over my breasts. “You make me forget everything I have ever learned about being in polite company, Aurelia.” I grasped his jacket and brought him back between my legs.    
“That’s why you keep coming back, Cullen Rutherford. You, you make me want things I have never ever wanted before. And my appetite is great for all of it. All of  _ you _ .” I looked up at him, fairly sure all those feelings I had bottled up inside were dripping out my eyeballs. He smiled down at me, his hand gently cradling my face. 

“What a pair, aren’t we?” he chuckled. I nodded and he kissed me once more. Then he helped me to stand and made sure I looked prim and proper again. He ran a finger through his own hair.    
“Oh, your hair,” he said, gesturing. I just tucked it behind my ear. “How do I look?” I asked.    
“Like a woman who just got accosted on a balcony. You are practically glowing, Aurelia.”    
I grinned and opened the doors, entering the castle. When we re-entered the ballroom, Josephine shot me a ‘look’. But the Empress just smiled at me, a knowing smile that spoke volumes. Cullen excused himself and I went to the Empress’ side.    
“Inquisitor Trevelyan! I trust you enjoyed my masquerade?” she asked me.    
“Oh, your grace, I did indeed enjoy it. Every moment!”   
“I am so very glad. Orlais owes you a debt.” Then she leaned close, “Your Commander, he is a very handsome man. Who could blame you?” 

I could feel the blush stealing up my chest. “Oh I can think of a few. But he is all mine,” I whispered back. She laughed. A rich full beautiful laugh.    
When Cullen looked over his shoulder to see what the Empress was laughing about, I just gave him a grin.    
  
Unbelievably, the best party! 


End file.
